


30 Days of Rinch Drabbles

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Bathtub Cuddling, Costumes, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Episode: s04e01 Panopticon, Episode: s04e18 Skip, Episode: s05e02 SNAFU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderswap, Holding Hands, Hugs, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Harold Finch, Paintball, Root/Shaw mentioned, Top John, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Unconnected, fluffy moments. Posted every day in June 2017.





	1. Holding hands - Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> Following the prompts from [this list](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/61/1f/5a/611f5abe8e7342a0055a5c0767a823c3.jpg). I've taken further inspiration formatting wise from [Snapshots of Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10829814) [Merlin] by Michaelssw0rd.

They're walking side by side, when the backs of John's fingers brush against Harold's wrist. It's as if a static shock stings him. He withdraws, the pad of his thumb rubbing the point of contact.

 

"I felt that," Harold says, glancing from the corner of his eyes at John. "I'm sorry, it must be this new coat. The carpet in that hotel didn't agree with it."

 

"Oh." So it _was_ static. John is disappointed.

 

But then Harold reaches out and takes his hand, squeezing gently without comment or further conductivity. They continue on back to the Library hand in hand.

 


	2. Cuddling somewhere - Water

The water's becoming lukewarm but they don't want to get out just yet. Harold brought him to this apartment specifically for its enormous bathtub.

 

At fifteen weeks, Harold's belly is beautifully big and round, and neither of them can resist constantly placing their hands on it, feeling for tiny movements.

 

With Harold's shoulders resting against his chest, John can encase him and their growing pup in his arms, while the buoyancy of the water takes some of the strain off Harold's body.

 

John strokes his back and sides and thighs, trying to smooth away whatever soreness Harold might still feel.


	3. Gaming - Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's day three and I'm already cheating. I couldn't fit this into 100 words so here, you get a double.

Root buys _Call of Duty_ and plays it on a spare console that didn't become part of the new Machine servers. She and John get quite competitive over it.

 

But one day, when the phone rings, Root jumps up and says "Harry, take over for me!"

 

Harold lets her press the controller into his hands. He sighs, sits down. "Alright, what's the objective here?"

 

Reese glances over at Root, confused. "Uh. Kill everyone else in the battle? Apart from me. You're on my team."

 

"I'm not a fan of virtual guns any more than real ones," Finch complains.

 

Being a computer genius, he figures out the controls quickly. Unfortunately, as the game's about battlefield instincts more than strategy or reflexes, he needs several attempts to grasp how not to die. Reese diverts his attention to protecting him instead of ruthlessly chasing down enemies.

 

Root researches the new number, then stands behind their chairs, watching the screen. "I think playing this could be good for you, Harold. It'll teach you where to stand to be in cover when we're really getting shot at. So lover boy here -" she fondly pinches the back of John's neck "- doesn't have to keep saving you."


	4. Watching a movie on a date - Fright

Harold suggests they stay in and watch a horror film for their next date night. John hasn't seen a movie with a date since high school. He selects a stack of DVDs. Snuggled up together on a couch in the safehouse, they sort through the pile.

 

Harold quirks an unimpressed eyebrow, holding up _The Birds_. "Really, John?"

 

John grins. "Worth a shot."

 

After a process of elimination, they settle on _The Conjuring_. Neither of them have seen it before.

 

Harold spends the next two hours repeatedly hiding his face in John's shirt. John soothes him every time, enjoying the closeness.


	5. Kissing - Breath

Harold is a really great kisser.

 

Working for the CIA, John had made targets completely melt with the press of his mouth, but Harold is in another league entirely.

 

He has a fairly restrained personality, in most circumstances. Maybe that's why, when passion spills out, it does so with a gentle ferocity that is guaranteed to take John's breath away. That's just fine with him, because oxygen is not even a priority when he can maintain the seal of their lips for a few moments more.

 

And they keep getting better at this together, with lots and lots of practice.


	6. Wearing each others' clothes - Caught

They were both shirtless and flush against one another, leaning on the edge of Finch's desk, kissing fervently, when heeled boots began to click towards them, descending the stairs into the subway station.

 

John wrenched his mouth from Harold's. They exchanged a panicked look, before springing apart. John blindly grabbed for his shirt, shoving his arms into the sleeves. He'd shrugged into it before he realized it was far too tight across the shoulders. It wouldn't button. Harold had scurried away into the subway car, John's shirt too big for him.

 

John folded his arms and turned to face Root.


	7. Cosplaying - Batman and Joker

Their number is working as a crew member at a fan convention. She's only in New York for four days, and doesn't seem to use the hotel she booked.

 

Root suggests they attend the event. In costume.

 

Harold grumbles, but eventually finds himself wearing a purple suit and green vest. Root paints his face white, slashed through at the mouth with red.

 

And Reese...Reese is in tights. With a black cape and pointy-eared mask, a gold utility belt around his waist. The tall boots emphasise the length of his powerful legs.

 

Suddenly it's the best idea Root's ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i'm cheating again] 
> 
>  
> 
> Harold winks at Root, walks up to John and touches his glasses. "You wouldn't hit a man in glasses, would ya?"
> 
> Root laughs, delighted.
> 
> John, not catching the reference, says quite seriously: "I'd never hit you, Harold," then kisses him on his blood red mouth.
> 
> "Mmmmph!" Harold gently pushes him back. "You'll smudge my makeup."
> 
> John chucks him under the chin. "It looks even better, smudged."


	8. Shopping - Prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same universe as [Chapter 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063853/chapters/24689904). Pregnant Finch.

Harold is going a little overboard with the online shopping today, John thinks, as he carries the tenth box of baby stuff upstairs.

 

He stacks the boxes up by the library gate and goes in search of his mate. "Harold?"

 

"Back here, John."

 

He's in an armchair in one of the reading nooks, surrounded by parenting books. He looks tired and stressed.

 

John picks his way through the sea of books to kneel at Harold's feet. "Hey." He cups Harold's cheek. "You're going to be great at this."

 

Harold leans into the touch, closing his eyes. "Are you sure?"

 

"Positive."


	9. Hanging out with friends - Outdoor Yoga

Finch, Fusco and Carter all receive texts to come to the same park. They converge on the area, but there's no obvious threat. Then Joss spots John. He's surrounded by women, all crouching on mats. John straightens up and waves. "Hey guys, I saved you some spaces."

 

"Mr. Reese, you summoned us without explanation!"

 

"Oh. Beautiful evening, is all." He stretches in the sunshine, lifting the hem of his t-shirt. Finch swallows.

 

"I'll take a nap," Fusco decides, lying down.

 

"Suppose it can't hurt." Carter's eying the instructor and removing her gun holster.

 

"I'll watch," Finch says, clutching Bear's leash.

 


	10. With animal ears - Sensitive

John's pointy, furry ears blend in seamlessly with his salt-and-pepper hair. He has human ears, too, but they're not as sensitive. The extra pair sit on the top of his head and can lie down flat when he wears a beanie.

 

Harold is fascinated. He thought he already knew everything the CIA was capable of. He hadn't predicted this.

 

John likes him to stroke them. He growls whenever anyone else gets near them, but he trusts Harold enough to touch. John is at his most relaxed when they curl up in bed and Harold runs curious fingers over his ears.


	11. Wearing kigurumis - Owl and Panda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very, very sorry for this one. There was no getting away from the crackiness of the prompt. I've upped the rating a bit.

Wearing his blue owl onesie, Finch fluttered into the room.

 

Reese was twisting behind himself, holding his striped black-and-orange stuffed appendage. "Finch, why does mine have a tail?"

 

"Presumably because red pandas have tails, Mr. Reese."

 

Reese looked Finch up and down, then moved to stand behind him. "In that case, why don't you have tail feathers? Oh."

 

"Yes, there's a...flap."

 

"And when you lift up the flap, there's a hole. Did you...cut a hole in the back of your pajamas for my...tail?"

 

"I may have done that."

 

"Wearing nothing underneath?"

 

Finch nervously flapped a wing. "Possibly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Finch's costume](http://i.imgur.com/UbI9mBb.jpg)   
>  [and the back](http://i.imgur.com/58uQw0M.jpg)
> 
> [Reese's costume](http://i.imgur.com/nArz9UY.jpg)


	12. Making out - Making Love

Harold has been looking forward to this all day. He pulls John down on top of him on the couch and lets his hands wander. He can feel John quietly laughing as he catches his own weight, careful not to squash Harold. Their thighs brush, and their lips part very sweetly. The graze of stubble excites him. Harold sucks on John's tongue as warmth gathers in his groin. John unbuttons his own shirt without breaking the kiss and Harold strokes his thumb over John's nipple. He'll never get tired of having John like this, being able to show his love.


	13. Eating ice cream - Melt

Harold likes ice cream so much he'll go out of his way to eat it in the dead of winter. So when summer rolls around, he's unstoppable. John cautiously licks his own, his teeth sensitive. By the time he's halfway through, Harold has been back for seconds and thirds.

 

There's no attempt to disguise which flavor he prefers, no embarrassment at waiting in line behind a group of kids. He's so completely himself that John can only imagine Harold has always been this way.

 

Seeing Harold so happy, John's heart is melting even faster than the treat in his hands.


	14. Genderswapped - Fluid Fashion

It's only a very small difference, and it varies day to day. Sometimes he asks Finch for help with makeup, to teach him about eyeliner. Some nights, when they're alone, they experiment with lipstick and nail polish. Reese feels better every time they try. Like he's finally figuring out who he wants to be, and not letting his country or his family decide that for him.

 

Finch has never paid much attention to the clothes she is 'supposed' to wear, which helps Reese. Her suits fit her exquisitely. She supports and owns companies who refuse to divide clothes by gender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reese is starting to explore a gender-fluid identity and Finch has always been female in this AU. Retailers which separate clothes and market them as male or female alienate trans/non-binary folk.


	15. In a different clothing style - Casual

John is doing the laundry when he comes across a surprising item. He pulls the faded blue pair of jeans out of the dryer and holds them against his waist - way too short to fit him. They're frayed and torn at the knees, not in a modern fashionable way. These are _old_ , worn threadbare on the inner thighs and crotch.

 

John inhales their scent, then carries them upstairs to ask Finch.

 

Harold waves a dismissive hand. "Oh, I keep those for messy engine work."

 

John's eyes light up. "Seriously? I'd kill to see you bend over a car wearing these."


	16. During their morning rituals - Shared Bathroom

At John's loft, there was an unofficial competition over who got up first. The water was unreliable about staying hot long enough for two showers. Harold was not a fan of sharing, no matter how much John tried to persuade him.

 

The bathroom did have two sinks, and thankfully Finch didn't object to brushing his teeth right next to him. John loved these few minutes each day. It made them seem so married, so normal.

 

They were always rushing to save someone's life, but beforehand, John had seen sleepy, adorable Harold squinting in the mirror. That made everything worth it.


	17. Spooning - Feels Like Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking forward to this one <3

Harold is especially pleased with himself for buying John this king size bed when he gets to wake up in it. Lying on his left side ought to hurt, but he's fine. John's arm is draped over his waist and Harold tugs it tighter around himself. He hears John murmur and then gets a soft kiss at the nape of his neck. Harold smiles, his heart filled with contentment. He presses his shoulders back against John's chest, making the most of the sleepy hug. The skin to skin contact feels like heaven. He wishes they could stay here all day.


	18. Doing something together - Playing Chess

They meet in the park multiple times. At first they argue about the numbers. After Harold is back on board, they do it just to spend time together. Above ground, in the sun, under Samaritan's gaze.

 

Bear sits by the table, alert for threats so they can relax. Still Harold keeps his voice low, wary of the people around them, their phones.

 

John just likes to see his face, watch his hands swiftly moving the chess pieces. John's attention is never fully on the game. He doesn't mind losing. Harold can win at anything. He can win them this war.


	19. In formal wear - One In A Million

In the privacy of the Library, Harold sighed with longing at John's image onscreen. The man looked stunning as he easily navigated the event space, which was attended by many leading lights and billionaires. Mr. Reese outshone them all.

 

He'd had a little help getting into that tuxedo, Harold smoothing and tucking and tweaking. If John were amenable later, Harold would be more than willing to assist him out of it.

 

For now, there was work to do. Harold silently thanked the Machine, for making it possible for him to meet, work alongside, and fall in love with his partner.


	20. Dancing - Close Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hadn't heard from Root in a while so I brought her back. <3

_"You do something to me...something deep inside..."_

 

Root stilled, uncertain, as music began to play. Then she relaxed and smiled fondly. The lovebirds were at it again.

 

She pushed herself off her bed, peeked her head out of her new subway bedroom and watched them swaying. Harry had his arms around John's shoulders, hand in his hair. They were turning slowly, heads close together, gentle.

 

_"I'm dancing through the fire...just to catch a flame..."_

 

Four alarm fire. Root's heart sank. Sameen wouldn't dance with her, not like this. But it'd be enough to picture it, dream of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/paulweller/youdosomethingtome.html)


	21. Cooking/baking - Cravings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant Harold again. See [Chapter 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063853/chapters/24689904) and [Chapter 8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063853/chapters/24850587).

Harold is tired and restless. He's looking forward to all this being over soon. He can't wait to meet the little one, hold them in his arms.

 

Until then, he'll have to bear the discomfort. Sweet things make that easier. John has been excellent at bringing him whatever he desires, but right now Harold wants pure sugar.

 

Working in the kitchen cheers him up considerably. He whips up a bowl of salted caramel frosting and eats it off the spoon.

 

John dips his finger in the mixture and sucks. Harold ditches the spoon. Frosting tastes even better on John's skin.


	22. In battle, side-by-side - Paintball

"You're gonna have to shoot sometime," John told him, as they took shelter by a wooden fence.

 

Harold huffed, the sound muffled by his helmet. "I will, when necessary!"

 

John scanned the terrain. He wouldn't put it past Shaw to have climbed one of those trees. As it happened, Carter had snuck up behind them. Too noble to shoot them in the back, she coughed. John turned and splattered her with paint. But the girls had planned this - Shaw did get him in the back.

 

Harold opened fire wildly on the trees, missing Shaw, but proving he would avenge John.


	23. Arguing - Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only one I will let be angsty, ok?

"You kissed your therapist? While I was in the hospital being treated for chloral hydrate poisoning?"

 

"I didn't know about that until ten days later, because you never tell me anything anymore!"

 

"In order to protect you. This...this is a betrayal."

 

"Come on, Finch, be reasonable."

 

"You kissed someone else. I don't have to be reasonable."

 

"You didn't think about me when you went off and spent the night with Beth Bridges."

 

"...Get out."

 

"Harold, please."

 

"Go! Now, Reese. I don't wish to see you for a while."

 

"I'll call you later, when you've calmed down."

 

"I won't answer."


	24. Making up afterwards - Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Chapter 23. Tomorrow we'll return to our regularly scheduled fluff fest, I promise.

"We broke up."

 

"I know. I was listening."

 

"I'm so sorry."

 

"Likewise. It seems we've only managed to make this war harder for ourselves by fighting with each other."

 

"How did we get like this, Finch?"

 

"Fear. It has been quietly eroding us, until we no longer recognise who we're meant to be."

 

"Or who we're meant to be with. I've _missed_ you, Harold."

 

"And I, you."

 

"I've always trusted you. I want - no, I need - you to be able to trust me."

 

"Of course. When you told me about the kiss, you proved I could. Now, dinner?"

 

"Yes, please."


	25. Gazing into each others' eyes - Newborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up the mpreg running theme of this collection. See 2, 8 & 21.

"I think he has your eyes," Harold whispers, smoothing the folds of the blanket wrapped around their newborn, held securely in his arms.

 

"I was just thinking they reminded me of yours." John's voice is low, thick with unshed tears. He has one leg bent under himself on the bed, perched on the edge, facing Harold. He squeezes Harold's knee through the hospital sheets. John's finger tickles a tiny kicking foot, before tucking it back inside the cloth bundle.

 

Harold looks up at John, and down at their son, trying to compare eye colors. Their gazes lock, and John beams.


	26. Getting married - Making Plans

"Do you have a preference of wedding venue, John? Indoor, outdoor? Vintage, modern? Waterfront, museum, ballroom, gardens?"

 

"Uhhh..."

 

"You proposed. You've done the easy part, now you have to help me plan this."

 

"Okay, how about slowing down a little bit." John rested a hand on Harold's shoulder, glancing at the five screens on the desk. Harold's workstation had exploded into options. "Bring your laptop through to the break room. We can sit on the couch and talk about it."

 

"Yes, you're right, let's do that. Sorry, I got carried away. I am enormously excited."

 

"I know. I am, too."


	27. On one of their birthdays - Identity

"This isn't my birthday."

 

"It's Harold Martin's birthday. You celebrated it four times with Grace. I figure it's the closest I'm gonna get to your real one." John held out the small, blue velvet box in the palm of his hand.

 

Harold was reminded of the gift he himself had given to John, the key to his apartment. He took the box, carefully. When he opened it up, he found a tiny pewter tie pin, shaped like a bird. The detailing on the feathers was very lifelike. "Oh! It's a wren."

 

"Your other long term identity. It's handmade."

 

"Thank you."


	28. Doing something ridiculous - Streaking

"A few nights ago, I dreamed you ran naked through Times Square and I was trying to stop you but I couldn't keep up."

 

"Huh. Were you naked too? Pity. Maybe the dream means you haven't seen enough of me without clothes on, recently."

 

"Now that you mention it..." Harold crooked an eyebrow and let his gaze pass over John.

 

John smirked, and bent down to peck at Harold's lips. "I can fix that." He reached for his belt, kicking off his shoes.

 

Once nude, he grinned, turned, and sprinted off into the maze of library corridors.

 

"No, don't... _John_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a smutty continuation / expansion of this drabble: [Chase](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11334507)


	29. Doing something sweet - Hugs

John tucked his nose into Harold's rumpled hair, rubbing his face in it happily. He curled both arms loosely around Harold's waist.

 

Stood at the kitchen counter, waiting for his tea to cool, Harold smiled and leaned back against him. "Darling. You're in a good mood."

 

"I am. No numbers today."

 

"Did she tell you that?"

 

"She did." John dropped random kisses on his head. "Can I just...keep you?"

 

Harold bit his lip, starting to grin. "I suppose." He turned to face John, stroked his prickly chin and kissed him. Then pulled him into a warm, tight, sleepy hug.


	30. Doing something hot - Wedding (K)night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have interpreted 'hot' super literally (volcano adventures, anyone?) But I went for sexy, because we might as well end with a bang, so to speak.

"You'll never be alone again," John whispers, between one round of heady kisses and the next.

 

Harold shudders beneath him, his heart overflowing. He doesn't think he'll be able to speak, but the words tumble out of him anyway. "I know, I know, I've got you." He clutches at the back of John's neck, struggling for purchase on his powerfully shifting shoulders.

 

"My husband," John says, for the first time. And then, voice lower, "My king." He couples this with a thrust that makes Harold's heels dig in.

 

Harold has just presence of mind left to protest. "We're equals, John."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we did it, folks! Thank you for all the support in comments, you've been amazing and generous.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] 30 Days of Rinch Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156653) by [JinkyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO)
  * [30 Days, 30 Ships, 30 Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233915) by [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky)




End file.
